fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Let's Review: Holez!
Krazy: 'Hi. I'm Krazy and welcome to Let's Review. Today I'm reviewing all the season one episodes of this show called ''Holez ''(made by Curiousgorge66) that have a transcript. Let's do this. Introduction '''Krazy: '''Okay, ''Holez ''is apparently an American adult animated comedy which is animated and produced by Klasky-Csupo and Disney Television Animation, first airing on ToonNick on March 9th, 2014. In reality, it's a fanon show by Curiousgorge66 that was created March 22nd, 2014. Gorge says it's cancelled for some reason. It's apparently a spin-off of ''The Bagel Show, created by IAmBagel, who has hella shows. Let's take a look, eh? Episode 1: "Holes Pilot" 'Krazy: '''Now I'm gonna review "Holes Pilot," the first episode and pilot of ''Holez. It starts with no title card or theme song, just Bagel walking in a forest, for some reason saying that he should've brought his shoes, even though there's no mud or anything that could make Bagel's feet dirty referenced in the script. Suddenly, he sees a hole and he asks what it is. '''Bagel: ''What's this censored? '''Krazy: '''Then the hole... turns into a doughnut and Bagel is surprised... obviously. '''Bagel: 'Oh, my censored God! Krazy: 'Okay, so for some reason Meat Loaf plays in the background and Bagel calls Y-Guy an ass just because he asked what the doughnut was... keep in mind, they're nowhere. No location is referenced in the script, so apparently Y-Guy, KM, Derpy, Chrome and Wario just came outta nowhere, with YouTube, CD or a record player with them... I dunno either. So everyone screams after Bagel flips Y-Guy the bird, which becomes normal as the series goes on. Derpy shouts "oh, my ''censored", which I don't think makes any sense. KM says he's "somewhat offended"; Bagel then chokes him because he said what he is... that happens a lot in this series as we go on. Wario then appears with "GET THE ''censored ''OUT!"... of the forest, that is, then after Bagel tells him to shut up, Chrome defends Wario... with "shut up" again... this goes on for a while. '''Bagel and Chrome: ''You! You! You! '' Krazy: 'Then Chrome says he doesn't believe he met Bagel... or that he has a show. That show was ''Life After the Epic Animals... which isn't a show. Does he mean The Epic Animals: Epiclogue? Then they do the tiring "shut up" thing again. Chrome says that they shouldn't do this again, which I agree with. Bagel then screams "SHUT UP!" and Chrome says "this is crap." What's crap? The episode? In the list of episodes, the next two episodes, "From Doughnut to Human" and "The Bust Mod," are about Holez turning into a human and finding out she's a girl, respectively. This wasn't a good start at all for the series. At all... Episode 4: "Nom Nom Gluttony" '''Krazy: '''Okay, now I'm gonna review episode four, "Nom Nom Gluttony." I hope this is better than the first episode. The episode starts with Holez saying she can't believe that she's anorexic. Bagel calls Holez a f---ot for no reason. After that, he says that he should go back in her room and not Holez's. Holez drinks a soda and becomes fat real quick. '''Chrome: ''Hey, girl, I... pop like you. '' Krazy: 'Chrome had a crush on Holez apparently, until she became fat. Then Bagel chokes Chrome, also saying "why you little..." Is this ''Holez ''or ''The Simpsons? Holez defends Chrome, implying she has a crush on Chrome too. It's actually not that bad so far. 'Holez: 'Stop it, you damn b-tch! '''Krazy: '''Holez then drinks more soda and her clothes get ripped off. I watched too much hentai to see where this is goin'. Bagel asks what the hell it is, even though it's obvious he knows because he's been '''watching Holez the whole episode. '''Holez tries to flip the bird but can't because she's so... fat. '''Chrome: ''That's the price of overeating! Come on, Bagel! Holez is not coming to my party!'' Holez: ''That's all?'' Krazy: '''So Holez is disappointed and drinks more soda... you know the drill. But then Bagel tries to say stuff and she roars over it. I didn't like this joke, if it can be called a joke. Then he finds out it's Holez and Chrome says he'd better get outta there. It's all a dream. Holez wakes up in her normal state, quitting soda, saying she'll just binge. But, then: '''Bagel: ''You're 900 pounds and naked!'' 'Krazy: '''The same thing happens again. She drinks more soda, becomes fatter, etc. Bagel then chokes Chrome for calling her a monster. That's it. This was a pretty boring ep, but not as bad as "Holes Pilot." This episode just shows that Holez never learns anything and I can't wait until I see her going to school. The episode was tiring in a way, nothing interesting was happening and there was too much cursing, as always with this series. At least he had the effort to make a transcript that has good enough punctuation, spelling and grammar. Next I'm, uh, doing "SSH's" - SuperSaiyanHolez - "Adventures." Let's do this. Episode 5: "SSH's Adventures" '''Krazy: '''Now for episode five of ''Holez, "SSH's" - SuperSaiyanHolez - "Adventures." I guess that's a gag on SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures. That show was by SSK and featured SSK. Here, Holez takes over SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures. God, alright. Let's do this. Category:Blog posts